


thinkingthinkingthinking

by laszlokreizlers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: One Shot, bllb - Freeform, onesided pynch, wow can u believe i just did some word salad up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laszlokreizlers/pseuds/laszlokreizlers
Summary: he needed to stop.{a short oneshot type thing about ronan's thoughts in bllb when he takes adam to the barns}{or, milo basically keyboard vomited and it somehow worked}





	thinkingthinkingthinking

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any weird formatting i've never posted on this site so im still trying to figure it out lol. enjoy!

ronan lynch preferred his habits with either hangovers or adrenaline. 

if he wasn't drinking, he was racing, and if he wasn't racing, he was drinking. he practically needed one of the two to function, to exist, even. 

had he been warned about them? of course. gansey was constantly up his ass telling him that at some point he was going to crash and die and for christ's sake ronan, get your brakes checked at least. and adam was on him to stop drinking, lest he get alcohol poisoning and to drink less and for god's sake ronan, try to stop at least. 

but ronan could care less. he didn't have anything to look forward to other than getting out of aglionby and the only people he loved were his younger brother and a straight guy. 

it wasn't that he wanted to die, per se; it was more like he didn't really care if he lived, and he wouldn't mad if he died. the   
fact of the matter was that if his life prolonged matthew's, he needed to live, but if cabeswater could do the same job, then ronan could keep racing and keep drinking and keep scaring his friends. 

the only thing left for him was adam. 

that boy....

ronan could write poetry about that boy (and ronan didn't like poetry). 

ronan could sing a weird emo love song about that boy (and ronan didn't like weird emo love songs). 

adam's dusting of freckles, adam's fair, dust colored hair, adam's long pale eyelashes, adam's lips and eyes and magic. 

ronan needed to stop. he needed to leave adam behind, not take him to the barns, where all ronan would think about was aurora and niall and 

ronan takes him to the barns. 

like the piece of shit he is, he takes adam to the barns, and hands him a plum, and stares at adam until he's caught, and he

needs   
to   
stop

**Author's Note:**

> okay hopefully you liked it. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! have a good day/night/whatever!


End file.
